


A King’s Responsibility

by catladylexi



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Dad!King Candy AU, Gen, NPC King Candy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on how Turbo took over Sugar Rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King’s Responsibility

King Candy sat on top of the steps in the throne room, distracting himself by looking at the different shades of pink that danced across the walls. Vanellope has always insisted that there is only one shade of pink, but the King would always disagree. He would point out that there was obviously a shade of salmon on the walls, therefore disproving her theory. It drove her crazy, but seeing her get worked up was one reason why he constantly did it. She was always so cute when she was angry. Lost in thought the King didn’t hear the curtains behind him rustle.

“Are you ready?” a sinister voice asked. A shiver ran down the King’s back, snapping him back to reality.

“Yes” he replied as stood to face a grey colored man in a white and red track suit.

It was none other than Turbo from the game Turbo Time. King Candy had heard about what happened to Turbo and his game, and thought he was long gone. But now it seemed like he was ready to take over another game. An evil grin crept across Turbo’s face before he disappeared behind the curtain; King Candy followed him without a word.

Turbo led the King down a bright blue hallway where they stopped in front of what looked like an old game controller. Turbo reached into his pocket and took out a crumpled napkin from Tappers and then proceeded to enter a password. The door twisted open revealing a dark room that held all the code for Sugar Rush.

“Are you sure you want to do this, cream puff?” Turbo said with a smirk, as he began to tie some licorice rope around his waist.

“As King, and ruler of Sugar Rush, I have to do what’s right for this game.” King Candy stated looking Turbo straight in the eyes, trying to keep his royal composure.

“Just promise me you’ll hold up your end of the deal.” Despite his best effort, the Kings voice began to shake.

“Make sure that no one in Sugar Rush knows that you’re me. That way the game won’t get unplugged, and you can keep racing as long as you like…”

Turbo seemed to take pleasure in the Kings weakness, so he pulled himself together trying not giving Turbo anything more gratification.

“As you wish, your royal highness” Turbo said as he placed the rope in King Candy’s hands. Then Turbo jumped into the games data. The King stood there trying to prepare himself for what came next, and blinking the tears from his eyes. He had to do this. For Sugar Rush, for the candy subjects, for Vanellope.

“Turbo!” The King shouted into the dark room.

“Yes?” an annoyed answer echoed.

“Turbo, please don’t hurt my daughter.”

There was no response, instead he felt something cold deep down inside him. A burst of pain hit him, causing his knees to buckle, and sending him to the floor. It was happening. His body felt like it was being ripped apart for the inside. Burning waves convulsed through his body. He cried out in agony as his world went dark.

The King woke up on the floor, door still open, and rope still in hand. He pulled the lifeless rope toward him and closed the doorway to Sugar Rush’s code. The spark in the King’s eyes faded, leaving him lifeless for a moment before a flash evil brought him back to life.

“Sugar Rush is mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013 around the time the theory/AU that King Candy was an NPC in Sugar Rush was going around the fandom. I liked it, so I wrote this. I'm posting this now to have all my writings in one place.


End file.
